Evidence
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |band=Daisy X Daisy |song number=07 |starting episode=Episode 73 |ending episode=Episode 85 |previous song=Fiesta |next song=The Rock City Boy }} Evidence is the seventh opening theme of the anime series Fairy Tail, sang by Daisy X Daisy. Characters in Order Appearance Lyrics English= I was always looking for the evidence that I was here When I realized it, it was in my right pocket Today's sky is blue and is clearing up brightly It was as it made the world transparent Even me who said it can't be found and gave up Even you who said it could be found and comforted me The meaning of life doesn't change at all Fragile melody; If I can spin out just one sure tone, Then it doesn't matter if everything that I believed in was a lie Even when I presented the evidence that wasn't here, It was always in my right pocket Today's streets are dark and cutting the stagnation It was as if it was filling up the world Even me who kept on scarring you, saying sorry and running away Even you who smiled, saying thank you and accepted it The meaning of life doesn't change at all If I can find one sure answer in the world that seems like it's going to break The time will come when even myself until now will smile and forgive I can't deliver it with just words - The evidence that we're here in this place I wonder how many songs I can deliver in this world that's breaking apart Fragile melody; If I can spin out just one sure tone, Then it doesn't matter if everything that I believed in was a lie |-| Kanji= ここにいる証明を　いつも探してるそれは気がつけば　右ポケットにあった今日の空は蒼く　澄み渡っていてまるで世界を　透明にしたみたいだ 見つからないものだって　諦める僕も見つかるはずだよって　慰める君も生きてゆく意味は　何ひとつ変わらないから 壊れそうなメロディー　一つだけ確かな音色紡ぎ出せたら僕が信じてきた全てが　嘘だとしても構わないから ここにいない証明を　突き付けられてもそれはいつだって　右ポケットにあった今日の街は黒く　よどみ切っていてまるで世界を　塗り潰したみたいだ ゴメンねって逃げ出して　傷つけた僕もありがとうって微笑んで　受け止めた君も生きてゆく意味は　何ひとつ変わらないから 壊れそうな世界で　ひとつだけ確かな答え　見つけ出せたらこれまでの僕も笑顔で許せる時が　やって来るから 言葉だけじゃ伝え切れない僕らが今ここにいる証は崩れかけた世界の中で　どれだけの歌声届けられるかな 壊れそうなメロディー　一つだけ確かな音色紡ぎ出せたら僕が信じてきた全てが　嘘だとしても構わないから |-| Rōmaji= koko ni iru shoumei wo itsumo sagashiteru sore wa kigatsukeba migi poketto ni atta kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwatteite marude sekai oto wo toumei ni shitamitaida mitsukaranai monodatte akirameru boku mo mitsukaru hazudayotte nagusameru kimi mo ikiteyuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara kowaresouna merodii hitotsudake tashikana omoi tsumugi dasetara boku ga shinjite kita subete ga uso dato shitemo kamawanai kara koko ni iru shoumei wo tsukitsukerarete mo sore wa kigatsukeba migi poketto ni atta kyou no machi wa kuru kuyodomikitteite marude sekai wo nuritsubushita mitaida gomennette nigedashite kizutsuketa boku mo arigatoutte hohoende ukitometa kimi mo ikiteyuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara Koware souna sekai de hitotsudake tashikana kotae mitsukedasetara koremade no boku mo egao de yutuseru toki ga yattekurukara Kotoba dakeja tsutaekirenai bokura ga ima koko ni iru akashi wa kuzure kaketa sekai no naka de doredake no utagoe todokerarerukana kowaresouna merodii hitotsudake tashikana omoi tsumugi dasetara boku ga shinjite kita subete ga uso dato shitemo kamawanai kara Watch Now Navigation Kategori:Songs Kategori:Music Kategori:Anime Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Wiki Kategori:Fairy Tail Opening Kategori:Fairy Tail Kategori:Opening Theme